Ten-Tails
Ten-Tails is a creature created by wild energy that caused a lot of destruction in the Enchanted Forest. To end the beast's rampage, the Lord of Order paralized it and split its energy into the nine tailed beasts to prevent it from causing further harm. Centuries later, his revival became the objective of the Lord of Chaos, who sought to have his own jinchuriki to the beast in order to further his objectives. Personality According to Kurama, the Ten-Tails cannot be sensed through such means as detecting negative emotions as it has no feelings or ideals of his own. Despite this, when he sensed the presence of the tailed beasts' energy inside Star Knight, he reacted by gathering energy and strengthening himself. Appearance The Ten-Tails is brown in colour and titanic in size; one of his hands is larger than any of the tailed beasts. While the beast possess multiple forms, common attributes include a single eye, which takes up most of his head, and spiky protrusions growing out of his back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. When he was initially revived in an incomplete form, the Ten-Tails possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on his chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along his body, and the endings of his tails resembled leaf buds, which unfurled as he began entering his second form. In his next form, the Ten-Tails took on the shape of an emaciated humanoid with elongated limbs and a twisting neck. He now possessed visible legs, which he used along with he right arm to stand, as his left arm was missing from the elbow down. The beast's head was altered greatly, as his eye remained on the front of his head, he grew a single ear on the right side, and his mouth — which now contained straight teeth and bore a grin — moved to the left side, with a single triangular nostril appearing above it. Several horns formed on various parts on his head: two above each side of his face, two beneath his eye, and another below his ear. As he transformed, the bud-like attachments on his tails detached, revealing extendable tails which ended in humanoid hands. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails' body became less emaciated, he grew a complete left arm, and he began standing on his hind legs. It later gained an even more muscular appearance and the horns on top of its head grew in size. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito expelled a construct of the Ten-Tails from his body, which then split open to reveal a gigantic tree, much like the original God Tree. This tree form, which completely dwarfed the Ten-Tails in size, possessed a tall, straight trunk with a single purple bud situated on top Skills The Ten-Tails is said to be able to create countries, swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. Kurama admitted that he alone wouldn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and stated that the Lord of Order said that his revival would result in the end of the world. The Ten-Tails cannot be sensed through traditional means as he gives off the same sensations as the natural energy circulating throughout the world. He is also capable of manipulating that natural energy. When Star attempted to gauge the power of the Ten-Tails using Sage Mode, he was overwhelmed by the vastness of the beast's power, which Kurama claimed was immeasurable. Gyuki stated that the Ten-Tails would be unbeatable if he was allowed to reach his final form. The Ten-Tails has massive and overwhelmingly powerful reserves of energy that are capable of bringing total despair and destruction to the world. His potent levels also enable him to survive the death of his jinchūriki, forcing the Lord of Order to divide his energy into several portions (the nine tailed beasts) that are still considered to be immensely powerful. In subsequent forms, the beast's energy increases significantly, enough to completely warp the shape of the Sensing Sphere at the Alliance's headquarters into two connected spheres after reaching his second form. Befitting his size, the Ten-Tails has immense physical strength and is deceptively fast, attacking Star and Hawthorn before either of them could react. He also easily deflected a Tailed Beast Bomb with one finger, and created a shockwave strong enough to tear up the surrounding landscape with a single swipe of one tail. The beast is durable enough to withstand the backlash of its own point-blank Tailed Beast Bomb; when his own along with Gyuki's detonated inside of his body, he briefly inflated before shrinking back down largely unaffected. Even blaze nature only irritated the beast with no lasting damage. In his second form, the beast's tails effortlessly broke free from the various restraints created by the Alliance, and can freely expand in length and thickness in order to attack distant foes. As the original tailed beast, the Ten-Tails can create a Tailed Beast Bomb. In his initial form, the ball is fired as a continuous beam which could overwhelm Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage from both Gyuki and Kurama without losing momentum. When the Ten-Tails matured into his second form, his Tailed Beast Bomb took on a conical shape and gained an immense increase in range, firing speed and destructive power. By seeing across vast distances with his eye, the beast could hit targets great distances away from himself and destroy both mountain ranges and entire cities with a single shot. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails demonstrated the ability to unhinge his jaw, allowing it to unfurl a rafflesia-like appendage that functions as a cannon capable of firing massive and extremely powerful Tailed Beast Bombs. After amassing his energy, the Ten-Tails' roar can stir a series of massive natural disasters. The Ten-Tails also has the ability to manipulate and alter its own body to some extent, allowing it to regrow lost limbs, purge burning flesh from his main body, and form additional hands to grab enemies navigating on its surface. To defend himself, hw can spawn fission beings of many shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid to animal-like in appearance, some of which wield weapon-like appendages on their arms. Hepheus and Grogar could control the Ten-Tails in his first form by producing tendrils from his head, which then attached to their own necks. To properly control him in his second form, however, they had to reinforce their connection using wild energy, and Hepheus suspected it would be impossible to control the beast in subsequent forms without becoming his jinchūriki. While connected to the beast, Hepheus used him as a medium for his Cutting Springs Spell. According to Kurama's darker half, there is a side effect to the Ten-Tails being extracted from his jinchūriki: while the tailed beasts' removal will not put the host in mortal danger due to the Demonic Statue's powerful life force, the individual will be left near death and rendered paralysed for a period of several months. In his tree form, his roots can extend and capture enemies as large as tailed beasts in order to absorb their energy, turning the victims into desiccated corpses in a matter of seconds. His jinchuriki can shape these roots into other forms, such as giant wooden dragons. When the bud at the top of the tree blooms and the eye within is revealed, the Eternal Nightmare Curse can be activated. If the Ten-Tails is revived with only a piece of some of the tailed beasts' energy, the bud may take up to fifteen minutes to bloom, though the process can be accelerated by absorbing more energy. Description in the Saga Background Once, Ten-Tails was a tree called Divine Tree that had the job to take care of the Enchanted Forest and its inhabitants, holdin the Heart of the Forest. When the inhabitants stole the heart, the Divine Tree was no longer able to balance the natural energy and the wild energy, what caused it to gather too much wild energy, what caused it to become the Ten-Tails. When the Ten-Tails is created, it started to destroy everything it could. This leads the Lord of Order to interveen and he is able to control it and seal it inside a host, the first jinchuriki. Fearing its return at the time of the death of jinchuiki, the Lord of Chaos remove its energy and divided it in nine pieces that turned into Tailed Beasts. After this, the Lord of Order sealed its body at the moon, where it remained so until it fell in the hands of the Lord of Chaos. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Fall of the Centaur", though only able to obtain fragments of Gyuki and Kurama's energy, the General of Chaos fed the Crimson Gourd and the Sealing Urn to the Demonic Statue, beginning its regeneration into the Ten-Tails. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", as Grogar joined the fray, Star and Hawthorn attempted to destroy the Demonic Statue with a massive Tailed Beast Bomb to stop the Ten-Tails from being fully revived. Though the statue's energy vanished after the attack, the supposed victory was short lived as the Ten-Tails emerged from the settling smoke, causing the villains to declare it was the end of the world. The "Alliance Assemble", with the revival complete, Hepheus and Grogar situated themselves atop the beast's head, from which two tendrils manifested and connected to the two villains' necks. Not wanting to waste any time, Grogar asked if they could cast the Eternal Nightmare Curse immediately, but Hepheus wanted to test the beast's power first. After being attacked by the beast, Kurama and Gyuki launched a barrage of simultaneous Tailed Beast Bombs at him only for the Ten-Tails to counter using one of his own. After the dust cleared, Star's clone and Shining were launched above the Ten-Tails, where Shining released Gyuki, who then fired a point-blank range Tailed Beast Bomb at the Ten-Tails' eye, only for him to flick the ball back at his creator with a single finger. The two villains then attempted to decimate their opponents with a Tailed Beast Bomb, but missed as a result of Obito momentarily losing control. With the battlefield now shrouded in mist and all sensory skills being jammed, the remainder of the Alliance arrived to assist in the battle. In "The Ties That Bind", the Alliance launched a barrage of attacks in order to incapacitate the Ten-Tails in an attempt to attack Hepheus and Grogar, but failed as the Ten-Tails entered his second form and broke free of his bindings. The villains then proceeded to devastate several towns as well as the Alliance's headquarters with a series of Tailed Beast Bombs. After they strengthened their control using wild energy, Hepheus used the Ten-Tails' body as a medium for the Cutting Springs Spell, with Thunder Night among those fatally wounded as a result, before the beast was restrained by Obsidian Blade's spell. Ignoring Grogar's warnings, Hepheus once again attempted to annihilate the Alliance with a Tailed Beast Bomb at close range, but before he could fire, Hawthorn forced the attack down the Ten-Tails' throat using his own Tailed Beast Bomb, causing the beast to collapse. After Star distributed his and Kurama's combined energy to the Alliance, the Ten-Tails was quickly overwhelmed and restrained by the unicorn. With the assistance of Hepheus' power, the Ten-Tails was able to resist and attempted to assault the enemy with his tails, only to be stopped by their combined efforts. The beast subsequently formed a cage around the Alliance with his tails, but they pressed forward undeterred and severed two of the beast's tails with Star's Spiraling Star, separating Grogar and Hepheus from his head with their subsequent attack. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", now acting on his own accord and maturing even further, the Ten-Tails unleashed his Cataclysm and decimated his surroundings. As the attack's effects dissipated, the Ten-Tails sensed the presence of seven tailed beasts within Star and was reminded of the Lord of Order, which prompted him to gather more energy, increasing his form once more. He opened his mouth wide, producing a flower-like structure to create a gigantic Tailed Beast Bomb, which easily smashed through the Alliance earth nature barriers, but was warped away by Heartbeat upon his arrival to the battlefield. In "Counterattack", after Heartbeat, Celestia, Ingrid and Luna had properly positioned themselves, they trapped the Ten-Tails within a large barrier topped with Celestia0's own restraints to further immobilise his movements. The Ten-Tails, aware that his capture was imminent, produced miniature clones to defend his main body. With the help of their respective summons, Star got past the Ten-Tails' clones and, by combining his wind nature with Kurama's fire nature, is able to make blaze nature, which dealt a direct hit to the Ten-Tails. In "Grogar's Resolution", while Star waits for Ten-Tails to get weak to remove the tailed beasts inside, the beast separated the burning flesh from his body. Grogar then emerged from the Nothingness Realm heavily wounded and landed on the beast's head, prompting Hepheus to attempt to control him in an effort to get the wild energy in him so that he could get more control as the beast's jinchuriki. Grogar resisted this control and used the opportunity to seal the beast within himself, becoming the Ten-Tails' second jinchūriki. Once inside Grogar's body, the Ten-Tails caused Grogar to suffer a psychological breakdown and lose control over his own body, before ultimately gaining control over the beast's power and undergoing a second transformation. In "The Tree of Dreams", deciding to press on with his plan, Grogar expelled the Ten-Tails from his body while remaining his jinchūriki and caused him to transform into a gigantic tree for the purpose of casting the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Once in this form, the tree's roots began absorbing energy from the Alliance, reducing the time that the bud containing his eye would take to bloom. In "The Beginning of the End" and "On the Brink of Death", after Hepheus once again sealed the nine tailed beasts within the Demonic Statue, the Ten-Tails revived once again. Shortly thereafter, Hepheus summoned the beast and sealed it within himself, making him his newest jinchuriki. In "The End of the War", during Star and his family's subsequent battle with the Lord of Chaos, Star was able to hit him with nine Star Shield, each containing the energy of one tailed beast. Resonating with said energy, the tailed beast energy within the Lord of Chaos' new body grew unstable, causing him to unwillingly transform into a rabbit-like incarnation of the Ten-Tails. However, as he was within his core dimension, the Lord of Chaos was able to continue siphoning energy out of the Eternal Nightmare's victims and quickly returned to her original form. At the battle's conclusion, the Lord of Chaos was sealed once more by Star, causing his body to transform back into the Ten-Tails and ultimately the Demonic Statue as the tailed beasts and Hepheus were expelled from the body. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Tailed Beasts